2008-01-20 - Peace Terms
The following are the written documentation of the negotiations at their present course. It is submitted to all parties of the negotiation between the Black Imperium and the Republic for comment and proposals for change. If no comments or proposals are received within a galactic week, these agreements will be published by White offices and distributed to all interested parties on all worlds, neutral, Republic or Black. Outer Rim Neutrality It is resolved that the systems of Bespin, Dantooine, Elmoriyah, Kessel, Nar Shaddaa, Sullust, Tatooine, and Yidri of the Outer Rim will have their neutrality recognized. Neither the militaries of the Black Imperium or the Republic will be allowed in the system unless permission is granted by the system leadership. Both parties will also not violate the sovereignty of these worlds. Jedi Neutrality It is agreed upon by the delegates that the Jedi are an organization that acts outside the responsibility of the Republic, the Black Imperium, or any other governmental body. The Jedi, like any other organization, are allowed to exist at the designation of the galaxy's governments. If they attack or provoke the Black Empire, the Republic, or a neutral world without being known official members of one of those parties, the entire organization will have acted as an independent party. The Jedi Order will be disbanded and unrecognized as an organization by all governments in the galaxy. Military Codes of Conduct Prisoner Exchange All prisoners taken in the course of military action will be given full rights as prisoners of war. At the nearest time, prisoners will be exchanged or released to the other party unharmed. All prisoners will be processed by the Whites and taken to the offices on Sullust to be transferred. Planetary Infrastructure Neither the Republic nor the Black Imperium will demolish or ransack the infrastructure of any occupied world. Any infrastructure damaged in non-combat situations will be returned to that world immediately upon the conclusion of an investigation by a neutral third party representative. Planetary Civilians Neither the Republic nor the Black Imperium will assault the freedom of civilians of planets under military distress. Any reports of murder, rape, or theft of civilians in the course of conflict will be investigated by the Whites. If the reports are resulting in the bringing of criminal charges, the individual in question will be relinquished to a neutral party for a war crimes tribunal to be held to address the charges. Planetary Bombardment Neither the Republic nor the Black Imperium will conduct wholesale bombardments of areas in which civilians may be present, and will take other actions to avoid unnecessary loss of civilian life during military operations. Such an action will be investigated by the Whites and, if deemed appropriate by investigators, the captain or squadron leader at the head of the orders will be relinquished to a neutral party for a war crimes tribunal to be held to address the charges. Internal Subterfuge The Republic and the Black Imperium agree to refrain from use of subterfuge, which strangles the confidence needed for normal commerce, such as smuggling troops onto a planet on what look like civilian freighters. As part of this, both sides agree to refrain from use of terrorist techniques such as planting hidden bombs in any area where civilians may be present. Such an action will be investigated by the Whites and, if deemed appropriate by investigators, the perpetrator will be relinquished to a neutral party for a war crimes tribunal to be held to address the charges. Black Imperium Grievances and Inquests The Black Imperium is prepared to cease hostilities against the Republic, provided that the Republic agrees to allow each planet to decide whether to align with the Black Imperium, with the Republic, or as a neutral. Barring such an eminently wise and diplomatic procedure, the Black Imperium may continue an extended ceasefire provided that the Republic will desist from its destructive militarism and seek peace. Republic Grievances and Inquests We must press our grievances against the Black Empire, namely: (1) That they invaded our territory without prior attempt at negotiation and without prior declaration of war; (2) That they have used as armies creatures prone to cannibalism and the destruction of civilian life; (3) That they have plundered our worlds and caused untold suffering to millions of our citizens; (4) That they have planned all of these actions while holding positions of trust in the Republic, as shown by Nash's holding of a Senate seat, and Euphemia Bellamy's having served as an officer of the Republic navy; (5) That they have done all of these things malice aforethought, fully aware of the consequences of unleashing war upon the Galaxy. We submit that these grievances cannot be satisfied, nor can peace be re-established, unless the Blacks withdraw from the Republic worlds they currently hold, return the wealth they have seized, allow free elections to be held on these worlds, and pay reparations to compensate for the loss of life and destruction they have caused. However, we invite the Black Empire to make clear why they have started this war, and are prepared to give a fair hearing to their concerns, in the interest of preventing further loss of life, if that is possible. We therefore invite the Black Empire to: (1) List their grievances against the Republic; (2) Explain why this war was necessary, and why they did not seek to address their grievances through the normal processes of government; (3) State under what conditions they would be willing to release the planets and territories they currently unlawfully hold; (4) Account for the rumors that there are clones within our Republic's Senate and elsewhere in powerful positions. Do the Blacks deny this? Do the Blacks deny that they have been preparing for this war for many years, as evidenced by the years of research necessary to create such specially modified clones as they are using? Category:January 2008 RP Logs